1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door knockers and, more particularly, to a door knocker that senses the proximity of an individual to a door and commences knocking and simultaneously playing a recorded message without any other involvement by the individual.
2. Description of Related Art
Although user-operated door knockers are well known, a novelty type door knocker is needed, particularly for festive, holiday or seasonal use, that is fully automated and that combines the knocking function with the playing of a prerecorded greeting, message, music or other sound effect or sequence.